Soy Monkey D Yui
by Kaizoku girl11
Summary: Narra las aventuras de la pequeña Yui y su mejor amiga Aiko. Junto a los Mugiwara, también la guerra entre hermanas.


**Monkey D. Yui. **Es la más pequeña de la tripulación (de edad XD), a pesar de sus 11 años ella no lucha, lo que le fastidia. Es una chica de estatura de 136 cm, pesa 20 kg (por lo que es de bajo peso y baja altura para su edad XD). Tiene el pelo corto de un color negro y sus ojos también son negros, ella es valiente, temeraria, atlética, y según Usopp es una "Asesina en serie". Ella es la única en la tripulación que no lucha, debido a que es la peke del capitán Monkey D. Luffy y la hija de Nami. Tiene una hermana llamada Akemi con la que nada más verse se empiezan a pelear.

**Monkey D. Akemi.** Es la hermana mayor de Yui se llevan mal, desde muy pequeñas debido a que Yui era la que más captaba la atención de los Mugiwara y como ella solo tenía 3 años sentía muchos celos, y aun los sigue teniendo. Ella tiene el pelo largo pelirrojo y ojos castaños, es esnob, débil, tímida y miedosa. Todo esto lo heredo de su madre Nami. A pesar de que su madre le quiere mucho aún no ha logrado hacerse con toda la atención.

**Roronoa Nico Aiko. **Es la mejor amiga de Yui, ella es un poco más mayor que ella. Se llevan bastante bien. Tiene el pelo largo de color verde y sus ojos son verdes. Se parece mucho a su padre Zoro, solamente que no duerme tanto como él. Yui y ella son muy especiales, según Luffy y Zoro. Es valiente y amistosa.

**Roronoa Nico Jessica. **Es la más mayor de la tripulación (de los niños XD), tiene 15 años y es la mejor amiga de Akemi. Tiene el pelo largo y negro y ojos azules. Le encanta leer y es superdotada (Por ser la hija de Robín XD).

**Miembros actuales**

**Tripulante**

**Posición**

**Apodo**

**Recompensa**

**Sueño**

Monkey D. Luffy

Capitán

"Sombrero de Paja" Luffy

400,000,000

Convertirse en el **Rey de los Piratas**, encontrar el legendario tesoro One Piece y encontrarse de nuevo con Shanks para devolverle su Sombrero de Paja.

Roronoa Zoro

Espadachín

"Cazador de Piratas" Zoro

160,000,000

Convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo derrotando a quien es el mejor y más poderoso espadachín, Mihawk.

Nami

Navegante

"Gata Ladrona/Seductora" Nami

16,000,000

Liberar a la Villa Cocoyashi de Arlong (Sueño cumplido gracias a Luffy). Y hacer un mapa del mundo.

Usopp

Artillero yFrancotirador

"Rey de los Tiradores" Sogeking

30,000,000

Convertirse en un Bravo Guerrero de los Mares y visitar la isla de los Gigantes, Elbaf.

Sanji

Cocinero

"Pierna Negra" Sanji

77,000,000

Encontrar el legendario mar All Blue.

Tony Tony Chopper

Médico

"El amante del algodón de azúcar"

50

Convertirse en un médico capaz de curar todas las enfermedades.

Nico Robin

Arqueóloga

"Niña Demonio"

80,000,000

Descubrir que pasó durante el vacío de la historia.

Franky

Carpintero

"Ciborg" Franky

44,000,000

Contruir una nave capaz de viajar por todo el mundo.

Brook

Músico o Bardo

"Huesos Muertos"

33,000,000

Reencontrarse con Laboon.

Sus sueños

**El sueño de Luffy** es convertirse en el _Rey de los Piratas_, además de reunir a una _súper_ tripulación para vivir aventuras con ellos. Para convertirse en el Rey Pirata, debe encontrar el famoso tesoro del legendario Gol D. Roger: el **One Piece**, que se rumorea está en _Raftel_. Respecto a su tripulación, Luffy ha reunido a ocho personas a las que considera los mejores y los valora y quiere como su familia. Luffy también busca reunirse de nuevo con Shanks para devolverle su sombrero de paja.

**El sueño de Zoro**, que comparte con su difunta amiga Kuina, es convertirse en el _Mejor Espadachín del Mundo_. Para cumplirlo, deberá incrementar sus habilidades para poder derrotar a cualquier espadachín del mundo y, en última instancia, derrotar a quien actualmente es el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo, el Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk.8 Muy recientemente, Zoro estuvo a punto de dejar a un lado su sueño en un intento de convencer al Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma de que lo matara a él en lugar de a Luffy. Esto prueba la lealtad de Zoro a su capitán y tripulación, pues Zoro cree que no puede ser el mejor espadachín del mundo si es incapaz de proteger el sueño de su capitán (de la misma manera que Luffy, quien cree que el Rey Pirata debe tener en su banda al Mejor Espadachín del Mundo).

**El sueño de Nami** es dibujar un _Mapa del Mundo_. Ya ha mapeado todas las islas en las que ha estado y se asume que terminará un mapa del mundo cuando la serie acabe. Además, al principio de la historia estaba intentando juntar 100, 000,000 de berries para comprar su pueblo natal y salvarlo de las garras de Arlong; sin embargo sus ahorros (que ascendían a 93 millones) fueron confiscados. Afortunadamente para ella, conoció a Luffy un poco antes y él derrotó a Arlong y liberó a su aldea y consiguientemente a Nami.

**El sueño de Usopp** es convertirse en un _Bravo Guerrero de los Mares_ justo como su padre Yasopp. Luego de la incursión de la banda en la isla Little Garden, desarrolló un nuevo objetivo de visitar **Elbaf** y ver a los guerreros gigantes que tanto idolatra.

**El sueño de Sanji**, que comparte con Zeff, es encontrar el _All Blue_, un mar legendario. Se asume que está en alguna parte del Grand Line, y que sus aguas provienen de los cuatro mares brindando peces de todo el mundo, por lo tanto sería un paraíso culinario y al igual que Zoro, tambien estuvo a punto de sacrificar su sueño para salvar a Luffy. También deseaba consumir la Fruta del Diablo _Suke-Suke no Mi_, que permite al que la come volverse invisible; desafortunadamente para él, Absalom ya la comió, destruyendo su sueño pues no existen dos Frutas del Diablo iguales al mismo tiempo. También debido a la pesadilla que era Luffy saqueando la nevera en el Going Merry, Sanji soñaba con un candado en la nevera, afortunadamente para él, Franky puso un candado igual al que Sanji soñaba en la nevera del Thousand Sunny.

**El sueño de Chopper** es viajar alrededor del mundo, explorando con sus amigos y expandiendo sus horizontes. Tiene la ambición de aprender las curas para todos los males y convertirse en un_Gran Doctor_ que sea capaz de sanar cualquier enfermedad.

**El sueño de Robin** es encontrar el _Rio Poneglyph_ que contiene el _Vacío de 100 años de Historia_, continuando la investigación de su madre Olvia, y los eruditos de **Ohara**.

**El sueño de Franky** es crear y viajar en un _Barco de Ensueño_ para ir de aventuras y tomar parte en batallas, sobrepasar a otros barcos y que su nave de ensueño sea capaz de viajar hasta el final del Grand Line. Franky creó el **Thousand Sunny**, que es el actual barco de los Sombrero de Paja.

**El sueño de Brook** es _reunirse con__Laboon_, la ballena que formaba parte de su anterior tripulación y que lo ha estado esperando durante 50 años en los Cabos Gemelos de la **Reverse Mountain**. Brook desea cumplir la promesa que él y su tripulación le hicieron a Laboon de que volverían y que no pudieron cumplir pues fueron aniquilados por algún enemigo. Posee un _Tone Dial_ donde grabó la última canción que tocaron sus anteriores compañeros antes de morir y que desea entregarle a Laboon cuando se reúnan de nuevo.


End file.
